Every Little Thing
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: A sweet dinner turns into something a bit more delicious. Pure smut.


**Author's note: **Hey, hello! I am back with a nice little one-shot. School is taking up most of my time. It's only the second week. I'm sure I'll be back to writing something soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Every Little Thing<br>**

Bill walked into his home one night after work. He was exhausted to the point he wondered how he made it home without splinching himself. As he walked further into the house, a delicious scent wafted towards him. He quickened his pace towards the kitchen.

When he reached the dining room, he saw that the room was aglow with candlelight. A seemingly delicious meal was laid out on the table. His stomach growled with anticipation.

"Guillaume, are you home?" Fleur called from the kitchen.

Whenever she called him by Gui or Guillaume, the French equivalent for William or Bill, it made him shiver.

"Yes, love," he called back.

He heard her putting things away so that she could properly greet him.

She walked the short distance to him with a smile plastered on her flawless face. Once she was standing right in front of him, he placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her.

Once Bill drew back and finally got a full look at her. Her silvery blond hair was curled, loose ringlets hung down her back, her face was pleasantly flushed, and her lips were slightly swollen from their kiss. She was in a dark blue, silk robe that Bill couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Welcome home," she smiled at him.

"So what's with the special occasion?" Bill inquired quirking an eyebrow.

"No special occasion," she winked. "Come."

She led him to the table. It was small, but perfect for the two of them. They quietly dished out what they wanted to their plates and settled into light conversation.

The whole time Bill peered at her with appreciative eyes. The way her skin glowed in the candlelight took his breath away. She was beyond gorgeous. The more he gazed at her, the more he wanted her.

With his meal completely forgotten, he stood up and slowly walked around the table towards her.

"William, is there something wrong?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yes. There is something wrong," he told her quietly.

"What is it?" She asked putting her silverware down.

"You're completely too enticing in that robe. I cannot concentrate on my meal for another second."

Fleur looked up at her husband. His normally light blue eyes were sapphire. Her cheeks reddened as he continued to rake over her body with his eyes. He held out his hand and she took it readily. Without another word, Bill led Fleur down the hallway to their bedroom. A small shiver ran down her spine as they drew near.

Bill led her to the bed and made her sit. He grazed her face with his right hand. The light touch on her face was amazing. She leaned her face into his touch. She almost whined when he took his hand away, but was delighted to feel it trace the curve of her neck. It continued to trace down her body. He lightly went down the curve of her breasts and finally stopped on her stomach.

He untied the sash that held her robe together. She heard him suck in a breath when he opened it. She couldn't help but smile at his reaction. She wasn't wearing anything underneath the robe.

His eyes flicked up to hers. "You're beautiful."

"And so are you," she said grazing his cheek like he did to her moments ago.

He leaned into her touch. He lowered his face until their lips met. Her lips were soft and lush. He could kiss her for hours, maybe days, and not care about anything else. The woman was pure bliss. As their tongues and lips danced together, their hands were also active.

Bill traced his hands lightly down her sides and down to her thighs. The feel of his hands on her thighs sent a thrill through her body. He would move them up and down slowly and seductively. It only made Fleur kiss him harder. Bill smiled. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He stopped their frenzied kissing and gently pushed her back on the bed. He hovered over her and started kissing her neck and painstakingly moved down lower and lower. When he got to her breasts, he paid special attention to the perfect mounds. He kissed, licked, sucked, and bit them until they were rosy and the nipple erect. Bill continued his decent down her body with his lips until he reached her hips. He lightly nipped at her hip bones eliciting little sounds from her. After he had his fill, he held onto her hips firmly. Another thrill went through Fleur's body. She knew what was coming.

He smiled wickedly up at her as he lowered his head for the task at hand. He kissed right above her perfectly smooth sex. She let out a soft moan. He kissed around her thighs and would deliberately miss the area that she wanted him to pay attention to.

"Bill," she whined.

As if on command, he plunged his tongue into her folds. Fleur through her head back and bunched the sheets with her fists as Bill's skilled tongue pleasured her. When she felt like she was on the brink, Bill stopped. As he looked at his wife, her body was flushed pink and her breathing was heavy. He smiled at his handy work and crawled up to face level.

Without a word, Fleur got on her knees and pushed Bill upon his back. She hurriedly started to take off his clothes. When he was stark naked, she let her eyes rove over his body. He really was beautiful. Every little bit of him, even his scars. She gently kissed every one of them. When she looked back up at her husband's face, she could see the love burning in his eyes.

She couldn't help but kiss him at that moment. He moved her body so that she was positioned on top of him. Fleur broke their kiss and positioned herself so that he could enter her. He could feel the heat and wetness from his earlier activities. It almost drove him over the edge, so he plunged into her. She let out a gasp both in surprise and pleasure.

Fleur kept a moderate rhythm, but would also move in circles. The combined motions were almost too much for Bill. He latched onto her hips and drove into her over and over again. Every thrust was harder than the last. They were both lost in the other as he continued to drive into her. Bill could feel the coil tightening, he knew he was close. He could see that his wife was as well.

Her hands were planted on his chest with her silvery, blond hair cascading down her shoulders and her face flushed. She was a vision was beauty. With a few more hard thrusts, he felt Fleur come undone as she called his name over and over again. His own orgasm coming a moment later.

Fleur laid on his chest, breathing heavily. They were both sweaty, but sated. Bill wrapped his arms around his wife and stroked her hair.

"Bill?" Fleur inquired after her breathing was normal again.

"Yes?"

"I think you're still beautiful."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Welp, I know Fleur still has her accent, but I found it easier on myself (and I suppose I find it too distracting as well) to write her without it. I know, I'm ridiculously lazy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
